I Love You, Yes
by RonsBabe67
Summary: Ron falls hard for a girl in school. But what happens when everything goes wacky? It gets its R rated later in the chappies. lol sex....
1. Chapter 1

Down in the hallway stood a red hair and freckled face boy, who's in the house of Gryffindor, was Ron Weasley.

Ron was out in the hallway standing in an opposite side of Charms classroom, waiting for any sounds in the room to see if the love of his life was inside. It was 9:00 am; He waited for almost an hour. He made it just in time, he's been here since 8 o' clock, and he's still waiting to see if she going to Potions yet.  

 Ron checked his watch over and over again; his waiting became more and more agitating. He couldn't wait any longer, so he turned the doorknob and opened the classroom door, but to his surprise she wasn't in the room in fact the room was empty. Confused, he was, until he heard voices coming down the hall. He hid inside the room but when he felt something wet on the doorknob he looked at it and saw it was red. It was blood! 

He was in shock; he looked at his hand and then at the doorknob._ What the hell?_  This was _weird._ He decided to worry about the blood later. He opened the door just a crack to see who was walking down the hallway and to his surprise he saw the love of his life walking by the classroom. She was not by herself. She was walking with a boy holding his hand smiling, and giggling up at him. She turned her head around to see Ron staring at them. 

"Hmm…It's over Ron." Her eyes were filled with hatred.

She said in a low whisper so that her new boyfriend walking beside her couldn't hear. She smiled up at her new boy toy, flipping her hair to the side, giggling down the hallway. 

Ron was in deep despair and was outrage to see his so called love of his life throwing his heart away for some stupid boy that she doesn't even know yet. 

Three hours have passed. He sat up against the wall, his knees up and his head in his hands.

"C'mon sonny, why don't you come inside, where your friends are." The Fat Lady said to him kindly.

Ron was still extremely heartbroken about what happened to him. He had no idea why she would do this to him.  Suddenly he heard footsteps coming his way, the hall was dark. It seems the candles that hung on the wall have not been lighten yet, so it was hard for him to see who this person was. He heard a moan, a girl moan, and sounded as if she was tired or sick. As he focus to see whom this girl was he was in shock to notice that it was she again, and this time she looked as if she has been to hell and back. Her robes was half torn; skirt was ripped and dirtied, hair that was all over her face, scratches that were bleeding were on her arms, legs, and face, shoes where filthy. Her anger seemed as large as the sun. Gazing down at the floor her lovely dark brown eyes were brought up to Ron's and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Ron was surprised and worried to see her like this. 

"Mel, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

 Silence met his question. She couldn't stand looking at him as if he doesn't know. So she took out her wand, pointed it at Ron, and used up all her strength she had left in her body and said _EXPLARIMS_. With that, Ron flew across the hall and struck the wall. An imprint of his body was in the wall. He slid to the floor. He couldn't move, but heard a loud "thump" and realized that Mel had gone limp and fell to the floor. All the students heard the noise and went to the teachers. 

_This was just all a dream_, _how did it end up like this? Why can't I just go to hell and get away from this misery? _

"Why did you betray me Mel?" Ron said, falling into conscious. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday February 13, 2000

Chapter 2

Three months have past and no one in Hogwarts mentioned Mel, who died that strange night. Everyone that was close to Mel went on to their lives and kept it quiet. There was someone that never wants anyone to mention her or say her name in front of him. Not even his two best friends would dare to say her name. A boy with eyeglasses, hair that was untidy, and a scar on top of his forehead shaped as a lightning bolt. And the one right next to him was a girl holding on to her books, her hair all fluffy and wavy, and her eyes, were now looking as if she just argued with a lawyer. They were walking across the lawn to Hagrids Hut.

"My goodness, I cant believe he's still hasn't given us a break for a change, isn't it enough that we've devoted are time to him since day one?" said Hermione.

 "Oh, don't worry about Snape," said Harry "You know he's been like that ever since we came here to Hogwarts, even Ron knows that, right Ron?"

 "Ron?"

 Ron, who wasn't paying attention to Harry and Hermione's conversation gazed up at the sky, still thinking about Mel and noticed that there was a cloud shaped as her face full of beauty.

 "RON? EARTH TO RON!" yelled Harry. 

"Huh, Oh, sorry Harry I wasn't paying attention, what were you saying?" 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in a strange way, knowing that he still haven't given up on her, yet, he still had a feeling that there was some sort of soul walking the school grounds. 

 "Ron" said Hermione "I know you don't want me to say it but I can't help it any longer, are you or are you not still thinking about her?"  

And with that Ron turned his face as fast as lighting looked at her, and said in a serious voice-

 "NO, I am not thinking about her and I never will, you forget that she betrayed me and I would never want to think about betrayers, and if you ever mention her again I'll…. I'll…."

            He was stuck on those words knowing that he can't really do anything bad to her since she's a girl. And He knew he was being mean to her.  And with that he grabbed his books and walked away leaving his two best friends behind. They were exchanging confused glances…. they knew he still thought about her.

 "I didn't really mean to mention her but all I'm trying to say is if he was not thinking about her then he would stop gazing up in the sky ignoring our conversation, I know he still loves her, but if he wants to stop loving her then he should learn to give her up already."

 Harry however, did agree about Ron paying attention to them more. But saying that he should stop thinking about her or loving her wasn't what he excepted Hermione to say since she knows that Ron would never stop loving her and will love her no matter what happens to him.

 Even if he were tied up in a chair while a burglars tells him to stop loving her, he would never give up loving her. Every night Ron would always wake Harry up for advice about girls and tell him lots of things between them of how much they were meant to be, where there going on a date, and most important how to kiss right. Harry remembers those good and funny memories about him being all-nervous for his first love. But ever since he told Harry about how much she's a low down and other words that Harry never heard him say those words in his life, (Even though he could tell that Ron still didn't mean to call her other names that are harsh) felt really sorry for him but thought for a moment about this. Why did she betray him? He knows her very well about her love to Ron but wonders why she changed? And Why and How did she all of the sudden got injured and died? This was very confusing to him indeed but for all he knows is that Ron doesn't care of how or why she died all he knows is that Ron was glad that she left this world since she deserves to die for betraying him. 

"Harry?" said Hermione that awoke Harry's daydreaming memories. 

"Hmm, sorry Hermione I was just thinking," 

"Thinking about what," asked Hermione. Harry gave her the look as in none of your business.

 "Alright, lets just get to class and catch up with Ron or else will be late." The two friends walked down to their class when they spotted Ron leaning against the wall while waiting for them right next to the door. 

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry if I was acting a bit…you know?" said Ron, 

Harry looked at Hermonie while she looked at Ron and said 

"It's alright Ron I forgive you, and I'm sorry if I mentioned her name when I promised you I wouldn't."

 Then with that Ron forgave Hermione and all three of them went to professor flitwick's classroom and was prepared on what other work they were going to get this time.  Half an hour later the three were walking in the hallway while chatting about the work that this time was easier to do then Snapes, but when they were going to go back to there Common room Draco and his gang appeared right in front of them, making a halt. 

"Well well well, if it isn't the three stooges Moe, Larry, and Curly or should I say the three idiots Harry, Ron, and Hermione." 

Him and his gang all laughed hard while Harry and the others rolled their eyes knowing that it wasn't funny. 

"No seriously, why do you three always end up together? Hermione don't you have any _girlfriends_ to hangout with instead of these losers?" he and his gang laughed once again but even harder, especial Pansy Parkinson who laughed like a hyena, she always follows where ever Draco and his friends goes too. Sure she has friends that are girls but she always gets stuck with him. She's in love with this guy and annoys Draco about it, which now Draco had no choice but the only way to shut her up is to let her come along with him where ever he goes (except the bathroom) and keep her high heels down for once. As the laughs continued more Ron finally said something that made Draco and the others stop laughing.

 "Well, at least my father isn't taking command of you-know-who". Harry and Hermione looked at him as if he was mad, saying that to the boy whose father works for Voldemort, would actually say that to his son just like that. Crabbe and Goyle were ready to beat the crap out of Ron but Draco stopped them, instead he gave Ron a smirk. 

"So, the Weasely finally stands up for himself. Well then Weasely if you knew your were ready to stand up for yourself for once, then why didn't you do that to your dead girlfriend?"

 Ron's face was bright red with anger and attacked Draco on the floor. Harry pulled Ron away while Crabbe and Goyle were helping Draco up. Ron struggled his might to get his hands on Draco's neck to choke him to death but Harry still holding on to Ron not letting him go, told Hermione to pick up Ron's books and all three walked away from the gang as they laughed harder and hearing Pansy laughing like a hyena again echoed all the way down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 9:10 pm at night when Harry and Ron were playing chess around the floor right next to the fire stand and were concentrating on the game. Harry wasn't looking quite pleased since he knows that Ron was really good in playing chess and his knights had already beaten every one of Harry's knights and was soon to forfeit the king. 

"My goodness," said Harry "Ron you should join a chess club your so good at it not even Seamus would beat you in this." Ron smiled at Harry. "I would, but I rather be captain of the Quidditch game instead of being a nerd." Both of the boys started laughing till Ron gave a sad look at the game. Harry's laugh have ended too since he saw what Ron was thinking that Harry knew he was going to say it. 

"I'm not the only one that's good in chess," said Ron. 

"Let me guess, Mel was always good at chess too?" said Harry 

"She's beaten me twice but we always ended up a tie." said Ron who also reminded him what Draco had said about him standing up for his dead girlfriend was still in his head. Ron was still angry with that and wished he had reached Draco's neck since he finally had a chance to attack him but thanks to Harry he stopped him from attacking his prey. He stood up and said he didn't feel like playing any more when he knows he had a chance to beat Harry but decides to let Harry win for a change. Ron walked by the windowsill, looked up at the stars and wondered again about the same situation that's been going on in his mind for days. Harry looked up at Ron, knows that Ron was still a little mad at him from stopping Ron for attacking Draco when he knows it was the right thing to do (even though Draco doesn't deserve no mercy) and he didn't want Ron to get in trouble from Professor Snape or Dumbledore.  While Harry was picking up the knights and putting away the game Harry finally broke the silence. "Look, I know your mad because of me stopping you from fighting Draco but I didn't want you to get in trouble from any teachers, especially Snape, you know Draco's a teachers pet to him, he'll put some one in trouble just like that." Ron looked up to him. "I don't care if I even get detention Harry, I'm not just going to let him saying that to me and gets away from it, No" "But Ron, didn't you said before you don't care about Mel she's over with and she betrayed you? Didn't you say that?" Ron was now being quiet but answered Harry anyways so that he wont thinks he's ignoring him. 

"Yes I said those things" "Then why do you still care Ron, why do you even bother to-

"BECAUSE HARRY I STILL LOVE HER THERE DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT HARRY, GEEZE YOUR STARTING TO ACT LIKE HERMIONE!" the room grew silence, except the fire was still crackling. Harry and Ron haven't spoken a word to each other since the argument they had early was still in their heads. 

"Ron, I'm sorry, I know you still have feelings for Mel and I should've minded my own business and know that you still love her but I'm not trying to be like Hermione. So, are we cool?"

 Ron was hearing what Harry was saying to him but he was still daydreaming about what he would've done to Draco but answered Harry. "I forgive you Harry, but that doesn't mean we still can't be best friends, I'm sorry if I'm confusing you about if I love her or not but between me and you Harry," Ron's tear started to appear in his eye, 

"I still Love her even if she's gone and she betrayed me I still do but don't tell Hermione I said that or else she'll use her spell to let me forget like how Lockhart forgot his memories". 

Both of them laughed at his joke when a loud 

"Bang"

 Ended their laugh. Harry ran to the window while Ron was looking around to see what made that since the noise came from The Forbidden Forest. Hermione then came out of her dormitory room, also heard the noise, and saw Harry and Ron looking out the window. "What on earth was that noise?" said Hermione. Harry then answered her question.

 "I'm not sure but what ever that was didn't sound too good" 

Ron, who was still searching what made that noise, saw something flying up in the sky.

 "Look up there" said Ron, both Harry and Hermione looked up in the sky trying to figure out who or what that thing was up there flying, when they realized it was a person flying on a broomstick but they couldn't tell if it was a witch or a wizard. By the time they were going to guess they heard a high weird women laugh and all three at the same time figured that was a witch. As she was close enough to land, they had a chance to see what she looked like. She almost looked like Harry's Aunt Petunia only this witch was half ok, dressed in all black as if she was in a funeral, and on her left arm she was carrying a vase that has a lid on top of it and there were written words on them but they couldn't see or read what it said. She was then getting a little lower and said something out loud that Harry and Hermione and Ron were the only ones to hear without her noticing they were watching her. "At last, after days of hard work I have finally gotten her ashes and my spell will be complete." With that she flew down and landed on the ground where she ran to the other dark forest that Harry, Hermione, and Ron never knew what that forest is and leads too but all they know was she was up to something no good. "Who was that witch, why was she carrying a vase full of ashes, and what did she mean her spell will be complete?" While Hermione was busying questioning to herself, she noticed that Harry and Ron had already left to sneak outside to go to the dark forest, she mumbled about them saying why they won't ever listen, got her up, and headed off to catch up her friends. When she caught up with them they stopped in front of the door and stood frozen.

 "Why did we stop?"

 Said Hermione, they looked at each other and Harry said, 

"We forgot to bring our wands and the Invisibility Cloak in our rooms" 

Hermione gave him the look again 

"why do we need an Invisibility Cloak for? No ones going out there at this late at night" 

"Yes, but what if Vol- I mean you-know-who was out there watching us?" Hermione nodded that he was right, so she reached into her pocket and took out three of their wands. 

"But, how…" 

Before Ron could say a word Hermione mumbled a spell and a long Cloak was right into her arms. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione to say thank you but she didn't have time to hear them when she wrapped them around with the Invisibility Cloak. When they were all set, they opened the door and went outside into The Forbidden Forest.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was pretty dark for them to see where they were going, there were bats flying out at night, owls hooting their lovely songs, and sounds of a werewolf cries coming out from The Forbidden Forest. Hermione was getting annoyed by Ron's whimpering and told Ron to calm down. As they entered the forest, a unicorn stood five feet away from them; they spotted it already but didn't have time to be surprised about it. Harry stopped and stood frozen and so did Hermione and Ron and asked him 

"Why did you stop?" at the same time.

 "Well, I was thinking maybe we should first go to the graveyard?" said Harry, but when he was about to look at them Ron shouted, 

"Are you crazy, there's no way were going there" Harry thought it was kind of stupid but Hermione get what he means. 

"I think it's a good idea Ron, did you forget what the witch was carrying a vase full of ashes?" said Hermione.

 "Ya, but what if she means other ashes then besides bones ashes?" Harry thought was true, what if it was some other ashes she had? But some how Ron was wrong because now Harry remember the witch had said something like, 

_"I finally got her ashes"_ so he now knows that it was a bone ashes she took and not just that it was a girl's ashes of bone. What would she be doing with a girl's bones of ashes for? Harry stopped thinking about it and agreed that they are going to the graveyard and started to march on when Hermione and Ron stopped arguing about which way they rather prefer to go and continued to follow Harry's lead instead. As they reached to the graveyard they uncovered the Cloak and saw in there surprise that the graveyard looked as if they were in hell since all around the graveyard were full of spiders, snakes, and other creepy creatures that they seen in the lab from Professor Snapes class pets. 

"Alright" said Harry 

"Lets spilt up and when we found a grave she dug up shout out as loud as you can alright?" All three nodded and spilt up. Harry looked through names of wizards that were famous and some were from very old teachers that were from Hogwarts, like one teacher name Professor Pinky, he died at the age of 233 all because he spotted a mouse (which he's scared of) came out of nowhere in his class and he jumped on top of the table and had a heart attack from it. And this teacher Professor Stuart, died because he wasn't worth it. Harry then stopped thinking about them and started to search for the grave. Ron was still feared that maybe a werewolf or worse a spider was going to come and attack them, Ron still couldn't stop thinking about the last time he saw a spider bigger then a house was the night they were founding out about the Chamber of Secrets, he sure was glad that was over from that but all by himself looking for the dead persons grave was even creepier then ever. He heard Hermione shouted out that she found a grave that's empty. Harry ran there, and then Ron catches up with him. When they made it the three saw a big hole the witch has created that looked as if a giant dog has dug it up without barring it. The coffin was opened but it seems that there weren't any skeletons inside since they knew that she smashed it up into ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Harry looked up to see whom this girls ashes she took but when he looked up to see her gravestone it was smashed also. Somehow the witch must've landed hard on it for safe landing.

 "Well so much for knowing who this person's ashes she took with, what do you suppose we do now?" said Hermione

 "I suggest we go back and forget about it" said Ron. Both of them agreed and wanted to hear what Harry was going to say but as soon as he was going to say something they heard the witch's crackling high laugh again. But before they could get a chance to look and see where she was, a big lighting bolt strike right in front of them. All three flew up in the air and landed on the ground separately getting all dirt up. They stood up to see where she was when she was flying in the air smiling evilly and took out her wand once again and said to them "So you're the brats that's been following me huh?"

 and with that she mumbled her spell and made a target at them. They missed the target thank goodness for that, because that target would've turned them into boneless skeletons. "So you think you could get away from it? I will not let you follow me every where I go, on less you kids want to be my test pets I allow you to live?" 

"NEVER" all three shouted to her at the same time.

 "Fine, then be that way I allow you to have your last chance and if it's death that you want then its death that you'll get!" As she moved in with her next target, Harry and the other kept running and hiding away from her when it was no use since every where one of them goes she'll always catch up with them and its cause of her broom and it wasn't just any ordinary broom, it was the same broom Harry had from Sirius. Firebolt is what made it to go fast enough for her to see where there running off too but when she spotted someone that was stuck in a mud she aimed her target at him.


End file.
